Sunset
by Rainbow Concerto
Summary: A story dedicated to Aoi Kaji, because it's his special day!   "What would your highness wish for this special day, then? Hino Kahoko is extremely apologetic for not having prepared anything!" "You've already made my wish come true, Princess Kahoko,"


**Author's note:** Well, it's 12 November, Kaji's birthday! Do you love Kaji? I love Kaji! So here's a tribute to him (:

_**Sunset**_

"Hino-san, which do you think is more beautiful – sunrise or sunset?" the golden-blonde casually asked for the opinion of the girl in front of him, as he leaned lightly against her desk.

Hino raised her head, meeting his gaze. The sunlight was shining through the glass windows, creating stunning rays on her classmate's face. It accentuated his flawless skin, emerald eyes and blonde hair; the sight was enchanting.

"In my opinion, the sunset is more alluring, Kaji-kun," the scarlet-haired girl replied with a calm giggle. It was not surprising to be asked such questions by him. Kaji was, after all, a mysterious person. He would often wonder about these things and ask what she thought about them. This time, however, she noticed something different in his glistening emerald orbs.

'**Could it be,'** Hino drifted to the memory of the first time Kaji wore such a questioning look.

_It was a day before her birthday._

"_Hino-san, which do you adore more – fishes or birds?" Kaji had asked._

"_Birds, because they are fluffy, and they can fly!" she had replied with loving eyes at the thought of those adorable creatures._

_The following day, Kaji had asked her to meet him after school. He presented her with a cream Victorian-styled birdcage. Chirping melodiously in it was a pair of fine, yellow canaries – the edge of their tails tinted with a straight spread of white._

'**That tomorrow is a special occasion?'**

* * *

Hino disdainfully read the note – etched with black ink, a familiar handwriting – in her hands.

'_**Hino-san,**_

_**Please come up to the roof after school today.  
I'll be waiting *heart*  
**_

_**Kaji'**_

Her eyes scrutinized every single word, regarding the previous day's suspicions with this letter. _He was definitely up to something._

* * *

In a flash, it was already late afternoon. With light yet cautious steps, Hino made her way up. A picturistic view greeted her with warmth as she opened the door to the roof.

The infinite orange sky blushed a pink, rosy hue. The figure far from her sight seemed concentrated on the promising sky. Nevertheless, he spun around swiftly when he heard her entering. Kaji gracefully serenaded towards Hino, the princely smile never leaving his face.

"Hino-san, you came!" Kaji exclaimed, his gestures showing that he was truly glad she was here. Hino only answered with a small smile.

He offered her his hands, and she mirthfully accepted it, as he led her towards his favourite spot.

Letting go of each others' hands – much to Kaji's disappointment – the two admired the magnificent view of the sunset before their eyes. The sky grew a darker shade with each passing minute.

"What may the special occasion be this day, Kaji-kun?" Hino could not contain her curiosity beyond this point.

His emerald orbs peered deeply into her golden ones, as he parted his lips to speak. Hino anticipated his answer silently.

"It's my birthday..." Kaji closed his eyes as he spoke, as if making a wish.

Hino's eyes widened in realization, as the puzzle pieced together in her mind, forming a picture of Kaji Aoi and his antics. "What would your highness wish for this special day, then? Hino Kahoko is extremely apologetic for not having prepared anything!" she proclaimed comically.

The said prince, however, leaned forward and whispered sincerely into her ears, "You've already made my wish come true, Princess Kahoko,"

Hino's cheeks flushed red as he called her by her first name. She peeked at him. This time, even though it was the setting sun shining on him rather than the rising sunrays, he still looked pulchritudinous.

_**Because you were here by my side, this sunset – I will remember for life.**_

"Happy birthday, Aoi-kun," Hino enunciated under her breath, still audible to them both. They gave each other a knowing smile.

_**And you'll be in my heart forever.**_

_-End-_

_Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to Kaji~  
Happy birthday to you!_

_Rainbow Concerto 12 November 2010_


End file.
